Hime Tokasa
a Konohagakure kunoichi who's the younger identical twin sister of [[Yasha Tokasa|'Yasha Tokasa']] Background She along with her sister Yasha, were born in the branch family of the Tokasa Clan (despite that their female), they gladly helped their father serve the main branch, until one day,when Satoshi became the new head of the clan, the rights of the branch family have been neglected, Yasha was furious about it and stood up against Satoshi. Hime felt useless during the war, but was in complete disgrace when her father died in front of her bare''' eyes, as her sister finally snapped, she was amazed at how Yasha's chakra broke through her curse mark and tried to clash against Satoshi, but lost miserably and Satoshi escaped. Hime tries to wake up the unconscious body of her twin, until some jonin ninjas came into the scene and mistook them as lost orphans and told them to leave the area. Hime begged on her knees to help her sister, the group thought twice at first but the leader told hem to take them to their village, since their just little children. The village that they were taken in was Konoha, as the shinobi men took Yasha to a hospital, Hime waited waited for her to recover and was relieved when she finally awoke. One of the men who rescued them before came in the room telling them that the Hokage wants to see them. When their story finished, the third hokage clearly understands their pain, so he decides to let the twins stay in their village and reserved an apartment for them. The twins enrolled in the ninja academy to continue their training, and repay their depths to the village. Hime was determined to get stronger and wishes to be able to break her curse mark like Yasha did, and be able to help out in defeating Satoshi. Personality Unlike her silent and emotionless twin, Hime has the more cheerful and friendly nature, which makes her easily befriend even the serious Neji Hyuga and silent '''Shino Aburame,(she thinks that their both similar to Yasha, making her feel comfortable around them)- but don't let this side of her fool you. Hime became famous for her Genjutsu expertise, and trust me you don't want to see her wacky illusions that'll haunt you for life!. Despite the fact that the twins aren't exactly alike, they both share the loyalty and justice for the village and for each other. Appearance Hime's face and body structure is exactly the same as her twin sister, except for their eye color. Hime's attire is like a Japanese school girl's uniform, with a blue collared white blouse with a red bow tie, a blue school mini-skirt and black undershorts,she also has some matching pink elbow & knee straps,and fingerless gloves. Her konoha crest is worn like a hair band over her head (just like Sakura), and wears blue shinobi sandals like every one else in the series In Part 2, her hair is much more longer,and the crest of her village is on her forehead like Yasha's,and wears a plain light-green t-shirt with a ANBU flat jacket worn over it,she also wears a darker green skirt with an open slid on it (like Ino's) and black shorts. Hime still wears the same sandals only this time their black Abilities Genjutsu Expert Hime can cast different kinds of illusions to a victim depending on the situation,she can create an illusion by singing a melody.If you think that NOT hearing her voice makes the genjutsu ineffective, then wrong. Hime was only using her singing voice to spread the chakra in the surroundings to trap the enemy. Swordsmanship Expert Like Yasha, Hime also has samurai instincts, though they weren't compared to her skilled and intelligent sister High amount of chakra As a member of the Tokasa clan, Hime has more chakra than the average, but it is sealed by her curse mark. With the help from Yasha, she was able to break free from it. Jutsus Blade Jutsu: Dual Slash Blade Jutsu: True Dual Slash (With Yasha) Voice of Nightmares Ambush of Darkness Status Ninjutsu: '3.5 '''Genjutsu: '''4 '''Taijutsu: '''2 '''Speed: '''4.5 '''Stamina: '''4.5 '''Strength: '''2.5 '''Hand Seals: '''3 '''Intelligence: '''3.5 '''Total: '''27.5 Mission Experiences '''D Ranks-'''19, '''C Ranks-'''12, '''B Ranks-'''10, '''A Ranks-'''15, '''S Ranks-'''0, '''Total-' 56 missions completed Trivia *Hime also calls her friends by their surnames (Uzumaki-san, Hyuga-kun, Aburame-kun, etc.) *If Yasha is the left-handed twin, Hime is right handed. *The creator suggested that Hime should have romantic feelings toward Neji, or Shino but it is still undecided *Her curse mark is located on the back of her hand just like Yasha *''"hime" means ''"princess" *She too is also a member of '''Konohagakure's Kunoichi society and''' The Swordsmens' Court,' though she isn't seen wearing her hakama uniform often. *She wishes to fight her sister, '''Neji Hyuga '''and '''Shino Aburame' Quotes (To Neji and Shino) " You two remind me a lot like my sister, Yasha-nee-san..." (To Neji and Shino about Yasha) " Shes smart!, cool!, and a skilled ninja!, just like you guys!" (To Shino) "Disgusting?!, What are you talking about?!, you and your insects aren't disgusting!, I thinks it's really cool the way you use your insects in battle!!!" (To Neji) "Well..., I guess you and I are the same then...." (To Neji) "You know what they say, "birds of a feather flock together!"" (To Yasha) "Like what you just said to me once.... "I'm not leaving this cage without you!!!"" (To Yasha) "Don't be upset nee-san...everything's gonna be just fine..." Category:DRAFT